


you've got my number

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Texting, it's a groupchat fic pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Seven of Nine: Very well.you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry: lesson eighteen:you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry: just say ‘okay’Seven of Nine: Very well.you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry: I know that one was on purpose.Seven of Nine is offlineyou wouldn’t like me when I’m angry: well played sevenor B'Elanna accidentally texts Seven one night and it spirals out of control
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	you've got my number

**Author's Note:**

> done for my [sapphic september bingo card](https://ezrisdax.tumblr.com/post/627974964448002048/welp-my-goal-for-september-is-to-try-to-write)

September 1st 2376, 18:54

**[ace pilot changed the group name to party bus]**

**you wouldn't like me when I'm angry:** tom why?

**Tuvok:** Captain, permission to transfer.

**sad clarinet noises:** we're in the delta quadrant? where are you transferring to??

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** permission denied

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url** : you're suffering alongside me tuvok

**Tuvok:** Captain at least change your name here.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** no.

September 1st 2376, 21:12

**[you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’m bored, meet me at the holodeck

**Seven of Nine:** If you feel you have insufficient work I can provide some more. I believe the warp drive coils need to be looked at.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** my warp coils are fine and don’t touch them.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I meant to message harry

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you guys just both start with ‘s’ and I wasn’t paying attention.

**Seven of Nine:** Ah, I am a victim of you impulsiveness then.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** lighten up seven, it’s just a mistake. even you can make those.

**Seven of Nine:** Have you found flaws in my work?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** in the work no.

**Seven of Nine:** You took seventeen minutes to answer, I assume you were going over my work.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I was trying to be tactful for once. you could learn how yourself.

**Seven of Nine:** You meant to say something else then?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** learn to read between the lines, seven.

September 1st 2376, 22:24

**[Seven of Nine >> you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** I find it difficult to discern the tone in these chats.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** now who’s taking too long to respond.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** okay I get it.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** look just assume most of us have a second meaning behind what we type.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’ve learned it’s easier to just get that most people don’t mean what they say the way they say it.

**Seven of Nine:** That could have been written at once.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** lesson two:

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** learning to text.

September 2nd 2376, 07:40

**[party bus]**

**ace pilot changed their name to captain proton**

**captain proton:** you can all call me captain, it’s okay

**sad clarinet noises changed their name to mom’s not home play the forbidden clarinet**

**captain proton:** seriously harry? you were supposed to change it to buster kincaid

**mom’s not home play the forbidden clarinet:** why do I always have to be the sidekick, tom?

**captain proton:** okay that’s captain first of all

**Seven of Nine:** I believe no one will refer to you with that title.

**Seven of Nine:** Nor is anyone interested in your juvenile holodeck adventures within this chat.

**captain proton:** wow rude, seven

**mom’s not home play the forbidden clarinet:** hang on, Seven did you just text twice?

**captain proton:** oh no seven’s been infected again **, @virtuoso** you online yet?

**virtuoso:** I am always online, Lieutenant, benefits of being a holoprogram.

**Seven of Nine:** I am functioning at peak performance.

**Seven of Nine:** I was merely informed by Lieutenant Torres that this is how humans communicate.

**captain proton:** you’re listening to b’elanna?? you never listened when harry and I tried to teach you to use this chat.

**Seven of Nine:** Lesson six:

**Seven of Nine:** “Never listen to Tom and Harry.”

**mom’s not home play the forbidden clarinet:** that’s probably for the best but **@you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry** , rude

**chakot-eyyyyyy:** I truly taught b’elanna the right lessons in life.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url is online**

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** tom believe me when I say I’m the only captain allowed in this chat.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url changed captain proton’s name to demoted™**

**demoted™ permission changed**

**mom’s not home play the forbidden clarinet changed their name to buste(d) kincaid**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry is online**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** savage

**great talaxian bake off:** breakfast is ready everyone, for today I’ve got a selection of human and hanonian delicacies, with the substation of leola roots of course but don’t worry I’m certain you won’t be able to tell the difference. why I’ll bet if I hadn’t said a word you’d never even know.

**great talaxian bake off:** except that I did just tell you then.

**great talaxian bake off:** oops.

**Tuvok is offline**

September 2nd 2376, 09:44

**[you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** not bad seven

**Seven of Nine:** I am not certain I should be seeking your approval.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** and you ruined it

**Seven of Nine:** I take that to be sarcasm?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you can take it however you like

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** are you not coming to breakfast?

**Seven of Nine:** I have already taken my meal.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** no people watching to learn how to socialize today?

**Seven of Nine:** I believe you were against me doing that.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** no I didn’t like you doing it to me

**Seven of Nine:** You were a fascinating subject.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you say the nicest things

**Seven of Nine:** I did not mean to insult you with that.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** no I know that now.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** just get down here and socialize already

**Seven of Nine:** Very well.

September 2nd 2376, 19:32

[ **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** meet me in the holodeck in ten

**Seven of Nine:** I believe Ensign Kim is on duty right now.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yeah which is why that message was for you

**Seven of Nine:** I see.

**Seven of Nine:** What is the activity we will be doing?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** sparring >:)

**Seven of Nine:** Very well.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** lesson eighteen:

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** just say ‘okay’

**Seven of Nine:** Very well.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I know that one was on purpose.

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** well played seven

September 2nd 2376, 22:17

[ **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t say anything

**Seven of Nine:** This conversation was initiated by you.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** shut up

**Seven of Nine:** I am uncertain what you mean.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** oh you know exactly what I mean

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t think I don’t know you play the ‘pretend not to know social cues’ on purpose when it suits you

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’ll win the next round seven don’t you worry

**Seven of Nine:** I was not concerned.

**Seven of Nine:** Except perhaps for your shoulder.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** shut up

**Seven of Nine:** Is this to be a regular event then?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** depends

**Seven of Nine:** On what?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** did you enjoy it?

**Seven of Nine:** It was not bad.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yes or no seven

**Seven of Nine:** The experience is repeatable

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** ugh, yes or no seven?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** if you don’t want to spend time with me don’t worry I won’t take offense to that

Seven of Nine is offline

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** guess that answers it

September 2nd 2376, 23:48

**[Seven of Nine >> you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** Yes.

**Seven of Nine:** I would like to spend more time with you.

**Seven of Nine is offline**

September 3rd 2376, 06:27

**[you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** come down for breakfast then

**Seven of Nine:** You are up early.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you said you were taking breakfast earlier than us

**Seven of Nine:** I shall acquire coffee then.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I didn’t think you drank that

**Seven of Nine:** I do not enjoy it.

**Seven of Nine:** You however do.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** oh

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** just with a little milk

**Seven of Nine:** I am aware.

**Seven of Nine:** I noticed you drinking it as such during the time I was observing you.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** that’s….weirdly sweet seven

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** stalker

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’ll get you some nutritional supplements

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** even typing that sounds gross

**Seven of Nine:** I prefer it to the current food choices.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** actually looking at what neelix made this morning I can’t blame you

**Seven of Nine:** Then will you be picking one up for yourself?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** hell no

September 3rd 2376, 08:29

**[buste(d) kincaid >>** **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**buste(d) kincaid:** did you eat breakfast with seven this morning?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yeah

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** what about it?

**buste(d) kincaid:** texting her a lot too

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** get to the point Starfleet

**buste(d) kincaid:** 👀

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** go look elsewhere

**buste(d) kincaid:** I’m just saying

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** maybe I just get that it’s not easy to understand a ship full of humans all the time when you feel like something else

**buste(d) kincaid:** b’elanna

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t

**buste(d) kincaid:** all right. I’ll drop it for now.

**buste(d) kincaid:** but if you need romantic music playing during your dates I know a great clarinetist

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** there’s someone else on this ship who plays?

**buste(d) kincaid:** ouch

September 3rd 2376, 08:42

**[party bus]**

**demoted™:** can I get permission to change my name again?

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** no.

**demoted™** : **@Tuvok** c’mon, you’ve got admin rights on here too, right?

**Tuvok is offline**

**buste(d) kincaid changed their name to I stan 1 (one) Vulcan**

**demoted™:** shut up harry

September 3rd 2376, 09:32

**[betting pool]**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** I want to change my bet to this fourth week this month

**demoted™:** hey insider knowledge is cheating

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** I can’t read all of a sudden

**chakot-eyyyyyy:** change of timeframe noted

**great talaxian bake off:** oh do you know something mr kim?

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** maybe. maybe not.

**chakot-eyyyyyyy:** by the way captain, I changed the roster a little

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** putting seven and b’elanna on the same shift all week is also cheating **@chakot-eyyyyyyy**

**chakot-eyyyyyyy:** you did it last week

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** I can’t read all of a sudden

**virtuoso:** is there an epidemic going on I need to know about? Please state the nature of the medical emergency.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** we’re fine, doctor. don’t worry about it.

**virtuoso:** very well. Seven appeared to be in good spirits this morning.

**chakot-eyyyyyyy:** she and b’elanna were seen leaving the mess hall together

**chakot-eyyyyyyy:** arguing, but it’s progress

**great talaxian bake off:** they did seem quite close while they were eating. a shame I couldn’t convince seven to try my new oatmeal, much better than those nutritional supplements she keeps eating.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** we’ll get them there yet

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** put me down for first week of next month

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** I’ll hedge my bets

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** now everyone get back to work

**demoted™: @chakot-eyyyyyyy,** you have admin rights, right?

**chakot-eyyyyyyy is offline**

September 4th 2376, 21:38

**[you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** does everyone seem to be watching us more lately?

**Seven of Nine:** It would appear so.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’ll question harry what that’s about

**Seven of Nine:** I do not enjoy the scrutiny.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** well now you know how I felt

**Seven of Nine:** Noted.

**Seven of Nine:** Apologies.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** hang on, I’m screenshotting this.

**Seven of Nine:** I will delete this thread from both our padds.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** good luck hacking mine

**Seven of Nine:** I have considerable more patience to try.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** and I’m a damn good engineer and you know it

**Seven of Nine:** You have a considerable skill there.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** wow and an apology and a compliment

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** damn maybe tom and harry were right and you are compromised

**Seven of Nine:** I am not suffering from any internal or external conditions

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** doubt

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** your not bad at your job either seven

**Seven of Nine:** *You’re

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I take it back

**Seven of Nine:** I have already committed it to memory.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** dammit seven

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** STOP DOING THAT

September 6th 2376, 06:45

**[Seven of Nine >> you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** You are late.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** sorry, we had an emergency in engineering last night and they woke me up

**Seven of Nine** : Did you requite assistance?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** maybe later

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** it’s all set now

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** vorik caught the mistake made in time

**Seven of Nine:** I presume it was not your own.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** no, it was just one of my staff

**Seven of Nine:** Should I speak to them?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t terrorize my staff seven

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** that’s my job

**Seven of Nine:** Your coffee is cold, I am ordering you a new one.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry** : I don’t have any replicator credits left for this week

**Seven of Nine:** I am using mine

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** oh

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** thanks

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I have to head straight to engineering, carrey just pinged

**Seven of Nine:** I will meet you there.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** seriously don’t terrorize my staff

September 6th 2376, 15:47

**[you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** hey you texted first this morning

**Seven of Nine:** Should I not have?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** no no, I was just surprised

**Seven of Nine:** I see.

**Seven of Nine:** I will endeavor to do so more often.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yeah

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you do that

**Seven of Nine** : Sarcasm?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** maybe not this time

**Seven of Nine:** I see.

**Seven of Nine:** My attention is required in astrometrics, I shall see you tonight at the holodeck.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** make it dinner

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** to make up for breakfast

**Seven of Nine:** I will see you then.

September 8th 2376, 17:39

[betting pool]

**great talaxian bake off:** they arrived at dinner together!

September 8th 2376, 17:42

**[I stan 1 (one) Vulcan >>** **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** 👀

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t say anything

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** 👀👀👀

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry is offline**

September 9th 2376, 08:53

**[party bus]**

**demoted™: @Tuvok,** c’mon!

**Tuvok is offline**

**demoted™: @chakot-eyyyyyy**

**chakot-eyyyyyy is offline**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** lol

September 9th 2376, 12:00

**[Seven of Nine >>** **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** What is the importance of celebrating someone’s birthday?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** it’s just showing them you were glad they were born

**Seven of Nine:** It often appears to be an excuse for celebration for that sake of it.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** that too.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** but mostly the first thing

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** it’s just nice to know people care about that enough

**Seven of Nine:** Another important human lesson?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’m the last person you should really ask for those

**Seven of Nine:** I find your information on them to be enlightening.

**Seven of Nine:** You have a different perspective I find easier to understand.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** us outsiders have to stick together, hunh?

**Seven of Nine:** Indeed.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** then meet me for lunch. I’ll save you some cake.

**Seven of Nine:** I do not require cake.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** seven

**Seven of Nine:** I shall be there shortly.

September 11th 2376, 16:08

**[Seven of Nine >> I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url]**

**Seven of Nine:** Captain, I have a personal inquiry.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** oh?

**Seven of Nine:** What is the conclusion to draw in enjoying someone’s company.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** could be a lot of things seven

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** friendship, romance, anything in between

**Seven of Nine:** I see.

**Seven of Nine:** There is no logical conclusion then.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** do you want to talk about it more?

**Seven of Nine:** I find myself drawn towards someone. I am uncertain what this means.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** how do you feel about them compared to let’s say…the Doctor

**Seven of Nine:** Ah.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** ah? You’re typically more succinct seven

**Seven of Nine:** I have to go.

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** good luck seven

**September 11 th 2376, 17:21**

**[Seven of Nine >> you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** I will be unable to attend dinner or the holodeck tonight.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:**?? everything okay?

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** seven?

September 12th 2376, 06:29

[ **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you going to stand me up for breakfast too?

September 13th 2376, 10:58

[ **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I need your input on the latest dilithium crystal chamber designs.

**Seven of Nine:** I have sent Ensign Kim your way.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** seven

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** fine

September 13th 2376, 20:47

**[I stan 1 (one) Vulcan >>** **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** b’elanna?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t

**September 14 th 2376, 09:18**

**[I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url >> Seven of Nine]**

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** you still have to be able to work with her seven

**Seven of Nine:** I shall endeavor to do so.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** what happened?

**Seven of Nine:** I made a mistake.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** caring isn’t a mistake seven

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** it’s the human in all of us

**Seven of Nine:** I did not wish to be human.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** neither did any of us

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** we are anyway

**Seven of Nine:** I will speak to her.

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** good because I was about to make it captain’s orders

September 14th 2376, 09:34

**[party bus]**

**demoted™:** this isn’t even funny anymore

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** disagree

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** disagree

**chakot-eyyyyyy:** disagree

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** the people have spoken

**Tuvok:** It has improved crew moral.

**demoted™:** tuvok?!?!

**Tuvok is offline**

September 15th 2376, 07:37

**[Seven of Nine >>** **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** I wish to apologize.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I don’t care

**Seven of Nine:** I attempted to speak to you at breakfast.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you’re lucky I didn’t shove that coffee in your face, seven

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** also saying you wish to apologize isn’t an apology

**Seven of Nine:** I am sorry.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** good for you

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry is offline**

September 15th 2376, 16:29

[ **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> I stan 1 (one) Vulcan]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** was this you?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** [img: cake]

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** no? can I have some?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** help me figure this out and maybe

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** I’ll ask around

September 15th 2376, 16:33

**[betting pool]**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan** : hey anyone leave b’elanna cake?

**great talaxian bake off:** :ooooooooo

**great talaxian bake off:** seven asked to use my kitchen earlier today. she didn’t let me see what she was making though, or ask much for my help.

**demoted™:** the plot thickens

September 15th 2376, 20:47

[ **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry >> Seven of Nine]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** did you leave me cake?

**Seven of Nine:** Yes.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** why?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** is this another apology?

**Seven of Nine:** I was informed that people celebrate others birthdays as an appreciate for the other being alive.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** my birthday is tomorrow

**Seven of Nine:** I did not wish to distract you from celebrating with ones you cared about.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I see

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** stop moping seven, come to my damn party that tom keeps saying he’s not throwing

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** thanks for the cake

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’m not mad anymore

**Seven of Nine:** Your username is incorrect.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:**??

**Seven of Nine:** I still like you even when you are angry.

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** what is that supposed to mean?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** dammit seven

September 16th 2376, 06:26

**[Seven of Nine >>** **you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry]**

**Seven of Nine:** Happy birthday.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** bring coffee

**Seven of Nine:** As you’d like.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** and that better come with an explanation.

**Seven of Nine:** If you’d like.

**Seven of Nine:** I dealt with my feelings poorly. I could not understand them and they confused me.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** they do that

**Seven of Nine:** After examination however I would prefer you in my life knowing the truth and that my actions were unfair to you.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** and the truth is?

**Seven of Nine** : I have feelings for you that are not just of friendship.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** hunh.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** bring me a kiss too

**Seven of Nine:** You are taking this better than predicted.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’m unpredictable seven, keep up

**Seven of Nine:** That would be an oxymoron.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** your an oxymoron

**Seven of Nine:** *You’re

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** just get over here seven

**Seven is offline**

September 16th 2376, 07:04

**[betting pool]**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** pay up

**demoted™:** this isn’t fair

**chakot-eyyyyyy:** actually harry someone beat you by having the third week of this month

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** what?! who?

**chakot-eyyyyyy:** tuvok

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan:** tuvok?!

**demoted™:** tuvok?!

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** tuvok?!

**great talaxian bake off:** :o mr vulcan?

**virtuoso:** this simply can’t be right commander

**Tuvok:** I believe I was ordered to participate in this by you Captain.

**Tuvok:** It was simply logical.

**Tuvok is offline**

**I stan 1 (one) Vulcan changed their name to the absolute betrayal**

**September 16 th 2376, 13:17**

**[party bus]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** who started the betting pool? which one of you was it?

**the absolute betrayal:** tom

**chakot-eyyyyyy:** tom

**I had sex with amelia earhart and all I got was this lousy url:** tom

**virtuoso:** Lieutenant Paris

**great talaxian bake off:** mr paris

**the absolute betrayal:** who told?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** tuvok just handed me a bunch of replicator ration credits and told me where they came from

**the absolute betrayal:** well happy birthday?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** blocked

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry: @demoted™** I want to talk

**demoted™ is offline**

September 16th 2376, 17:41

**[a collective of two]**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** there, now we have our own chat away from the traitors

**Seven of Nine:** Was that not just our private messages anyway?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** shut up seven

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I can’t believe they did this!

**Seven of Nine:** It would seem in line with previous actions. You yourself have taken part in such betting pools.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** not the point

**Seven of Nine:** I see

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** come over

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I want a few more birthday presents from you.

**Seven of Nine:** That is an innuendo.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you’re taking the fun out of flirting

**Seven of Nine:** Apologies.

**Seven of Nine:** I will be over when my shift finishes to make amends.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I could get used to this.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** hey seven

**Seven of Nine:** Yes?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** for the record I like you too

**Seven of Nine:** I have committed it to memory.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** you better have

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** don’t worry, it’ll just be the two of us for dinner and you don’t have to come to the party afterwards

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I know crowds aren’t your thing

**Seven of Nine:** I will adapt.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** the point is you don’t always have to

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** I’ve got your back either way

**Seven of Nine:** I appreciate the sentiment.

**Seven of Nine** : I am surprised by the title you have chosen for this chat.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yeah well

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** so long as it’s an ex-borg turns out it’s not so bad

**Seven of Nine:** I see.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** lesson twenty

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** pick something to say other than that too

**Seven of Nine:** How many more lessons are there?

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** who knows. I’m still learning them too.

**Seven of Nine:** Then we shall learn them together.

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yeah

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** yeah we will

**Seven of Nine:** I am off shift. I shall see you soon.

**Seven of Nine is offline**

**you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry:** see you soon


End file.
